Talk:SIFic
I heavily disagree with the deletion of this page. What it needs to be is beefed up, not deleted outright. Please consult with someone else before you delete pages, Aster. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 17:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, July. Ah, sorry. Just, many kinds of Self-Insert fic were already covered on the Self-Insert page, so I assumed to prevent redundancy it would be best to redirect. I did think to expand this page before I settled on that, though. I will get to work on it right away. On that topic, July-- what do you think should be added here? Just so we're all on the same page and you don't have to read my subsequent edit, snarl, and think 'Aster is so thick, she did not even add the things I had in mind.' If possible, I'd like to include your suggestions, too. No use having a page be a one-editor-pony. 19:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : My vote would be to re-direct, too, actually. The only purpose this page serves is to expand an abbreviation, which could easily be done on the Self-Insert page. ~Neshomeh 19:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I personally disagree that this page should be a re-direct, because there is a difference between SI fic and SIs. Self inserts can be put into a story without having them be the main focus, and have them be a cameo role instead, like with Hitchcock's works, or Stan Lee's various minor roles in movies based off Marvel comics with characters he had a role in creating. Information that relates to SI fic that's on the page for self inserts can be moved here instead and fleshed out further. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 19:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: EDITED: In case you saw the thing I originally wrote, I apologize. I was thinking too literally and said something dumb. But anyway, this page still needs to be a redirect, because the proper title of the article you want should be Self-Insert Fic. ~Neshomeh 20:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yes, fair enough. That reminds me, the redirects for the Self Insert page are an utter tangled wreck now with their recent move; we should fix that and also decide on what we're calling that page for its actual name before we actually fix the redirect tangles. Any suggestions? I'd rather we remove the dash to be consistent with other pages. Edit: Your edit of what you said threw me off when adding this. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 20:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: "Self-insert" gets a hyphen, as do all compound words with the prefix "self". If other pages don't have a hyphen, they should. I checked my style guide on that one at some point. It actually isn't right to capitalize the second element of the compound, though, because it functions as a single word. (This is why it is wrong to write Middle-Earth instead of Middle-earth.) ~Neshomeh 20:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC)